


space girl

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Cross posted on Wattpad, Gen, Inspired by Greenland, Post-Apocalypse, Reader Insert, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You work in the International Space Station when the world that was your home is under threat of stray fragments from outer space.(inspired by the movie Greenland)
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Reader, platonic - Relationship
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	space girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note- This is still meant as a gender neutral fic, the title is just from the actual song Space Girl because it’s been stuck in my head for the longest time. Also this oneshot is based on the movie Greenland. Also pretend that our science is more advanced, letting people grow food in outer space, because you’re in space for a while with no actual food sources lol.

You and your other space crew members wince as you watch the fragments from outer space hit Earth. You look back to the biggest fragment of the lot slowly making its way to Earth. “They’ve started the selection of families to send them to the underground bunkers located in Greenland.” You turn back to one of your crew mates and nod grimly. 

You knew that the people they were selecting were people of essential work such as doctors and architects and the families of these people. The underground bunkers could not hold everyone in the world, so only the most important must go. You sigh and turn your attention to the windows of the international space station. 

A blonde girl floats over next to you and the two of you watch as more fragments fall onto the surface of the earth. “I hope my brother is going to be ok.” You turn over to Drista and you move over closer to her, leaning your head on her shoulder. 

“Isn’t he some kind of engineer? I think he’ll make it.” She shakily nods and the space station falls quiet, except for the occasional beeps of the machinery around you. 

When the day that the biggest fragment falls, you and your crew all come closer to each other. You all wince and jolt as the fragment comes into contact with Earth, and you all watch the atmosphere slowly fill with dust. The Earth was now a dusty brown and littered with so many craters. 

“It’s time to come in contact with the bases.” You all nod and spread throughout the space station to the several locations of radios that should connect with the people down there. 

You clear your throat and pick up the headphones. You connect and then start to recite the words that you would repeat for a while.    
  
“This is the International Space station, does anyone copy?” You hear your crew repeating this phrase. You continue to repeat this message, occasionally repeating in another language that you knew. No one came into contact for the first two days. 

On the third day after the collision, you hear your radio connect with someone else's. Your heart jumps in excitement. 

“This is the International Space station, does anyone copy?” You hear several excited shouts on the end and a man comes through. “This is the, uh. What should we call this base?” You furrow your eyebrows as you hear others talk in the background. You hear the man chuckle. “This is the Dream SMP bunker connecting to the International Space Station.” 

You hum in surprise and flip through the pages. “I don’t think that’s an official bunker.” The man replies with a yes. “You made it to another bunker before the explosion?” You ask. “Yeah, we did. How does it look out there?” You hum and take a look at the Earth to see that it was still brown. 

“Filled with ash. Probably going to take a few months to settle and be habitable enough for humans.” He sighs and you clear your throat. “Anyways, names? We need to go through the records and figure out who is alive.” You hear the man pull away from the radio before returning. 

“Uh, my name is Dream.” You jolt and you look over to Drista who is currently drinking some water for her throat. “Hey, come here for a second.” You call out to Drista. 

She stares at you before shrugging and floating over. “What’s up Y/N?” You hear the man on the other side fall silent before gasping. “Take over for a bit. There’s someone that you should talk to.” Her eyes widen and she grabs the head phones. “Dream?” She shouts tearfully. You smile and float away to give her some privacy. 

You move over to where her radio was and continue to connect with other bunkers. Later, when the other crew mates were taking over and the two of you were on break, you turned to her. “So, Dream SMP?” She nods and you chuckle. “Isn’t that the thing that your brother streams with his friends?” She nods and you hum. 

“So everyone in the bunker is a part of the Dream SMP?” She nods. “Even the ones from other parts of the world?” She nods. “Yeah, there was a convention going on that they all attended.” You look out at the Earth again and smile. “When the dust settles and they figure out how to get us back down to Earth, I’d like to meet them. Especially that one person you spoke highly of.” Drista scrunches her eyebrows. “Who?” 

You fix your gaze to the ceiling to think. “The loud British kid.” Drista flinches and you look at her curiously. “What?” Drista cringes. “He got separated from the group.” The two of you hear a crew mate coming up behind you and the two of you go back to communications quietly. 

The two of you don’t speak of the British kid ever again in your stay at the International Space Station.

A few days later, you come into contact with another independent bunker. The bunker itself was a recently abandoned bunker so the materials inside of it were still usable. The bunker's radio system itself though was terribly staticky. You couldn’t hear the person well but you got enough information to write down on a sticky note. 

Another one of your crew mates, Jimmy, passes by you and snorts. “Bunker Lobster?” You shrug and continue to listen to the person that lived in said bunker. The person that lived in that bunker is Tommy and he said that he was alone. 

You felt bad because being away from family members and friends must be difficult. You couldn’t help but feel a familiarity from him but you brushed it off. 

As the months went on and the dust in the air began to settle, you got to know Tommy more. It was weird to have conversations with a staticky voice, but you went with the best that you could. 

Tommy was doing the best he could alone. He told you that he had started a farm with some leftover seeds and soil that he found in the base. He plans to go out of the bunker with one of the spare gas masks that he found to gather more soil to use in his underground bunker as well as just check over how things are above ground. 

He also started a journal to keep himself occupied when you weren’t communicating with him. You asked him why he wasn’t communicating with the other bases, but he said something along the lines of the radios only being able to connect to one thing, that thing being the Space Station. 

The month that the humans began to slowly integrate out of their bunkers and onto Earth was the last time that Tommy connected with the Space Station. 

“Is” “connecting?” (Is it connecting?) Tommy’s voice came through the radio and you sigh in relief. “The connection is really bad today Tommy.” You wait a few seconds of static before Tommy replies back. “Thankf” “ly” “t’s” “alm” “end of” “time”. (Thankfully it’s almost the end of the time here.) You pause for a second to think about what he said before shrugging. “True.” 

The two of you continue to talk for a while. You somehow manage to decipher exactly what coordinates he is saying when you ask him for his coordinates. Everything was going fine until the last few moments of the connection. 

“Mi” “be able” “any more” “connection” “d”. (I might not be able to get any more connection.)You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion. “What did you say Tommy?” You ask and you wait a few seconds for Tommy to respond back. He never does. You sit there waiting for his voice to come through but it doesn’t. 

You drop the headphones you were wearing and watch as it floats away. “Y/N?” You turn back to see Lani behind you. You drop your head onto your hands and sigh. “I lost connection with the bunker I was talking to.” Lani’s face drops from the smile she had on and she opens her arms for you to fall into. 

The next few days, you try to connect back with Bunker Lobster but nothing comes through. Eventually, a whole month goes by with no communication with Tommy. You were set to land back on Earth soon so you could only hope that Tommy was doing alright. 

As your shuttle slowly made its way down, back to Earth’s surface, all you could think about is how Tommy is. The piece of paper you wrote his coordinates down on is hidden in your shirt. 

When you land, the gravity comes to affect you immediately. You and your crew have to open the door for the others to help you up. They tell you to keep your helmets on as although the dust has settled, the air still stank. You all nod in appreciation and let the cars drive you to the closest bunker. 

You and your team settle at the bunker for two weeks, slowly but surely recovering from your time up in space. Your time stuck in bed rest would have been longer if not for the advanced technology that the scientists luckily stored in the bunkers before disaster struck. You were already standing with a little bit of help by a week and a half. 

Now, you stood with crutches under your armpits. You stand in front of a building where the entrance to the bunker that Tommy stays in. The surrounding area is covered in multiple areas of growing plants. Your heart warms and a smile stretches across your face when you see blond hair peek out of the door. 

You smile and wave at the boy. “Hi Tommy!” Tommy recognizes your voice and a smile spreads across his face. “Bunker Logstedshire, coming in.” He mimics a microphone and you pause. “It’s Logstedshire? I thought that it was Bunker Lobster.” He stares wide eyed at you before laughing and running forwards. 

The two of you hug for the first time and you laugh. “Show me around Tommy.” 

Later that day when you would bring Tommy over to the main base to have him check in, you would find out that Tommy was the very person that was missing from Dream’s group. You’d be heavily scolded by Drista, because she believed for the longest time that Tommy was dead. 

But for now, you let him drag you around his bunker and show you how he lived for those months in solitude. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i'm back from my break aha. now i just need to write a few more one shots.
> 
> also, the past few livestreams have been,,,hectic.
> 
> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
